Botanical classification: Malus domestica. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Rebellaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica and known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Rebellaxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1986 in Dresden-Pillnitz. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between unpatented female parent xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99 and unpatented male parent xe2x80x98Remoxe2x80x99 (xe2x80x98James Grievexe2x80x99xc3x97resistant clone). The purpose of the breeding program was to find a new cultivar with high disease resistance, high yield, and excellent fruit quality. The new variety exhibits similar disease resistance to xe2x80x98Remoxe2x80x99, but exhibits a different growing habit, taste, color, and ripening time than xe2x80x98Remoxe2x80x99. The new variety exhibits a similar growing habit to xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99, but exhibits different disease resistance, taste, color, and ripening time than xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99. Table 1 illustrates the differences between xe2x80x98Rebellaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99.
The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other Malus domestica varieties:
Fire blight resistance
Mildew resistance
Fruit firmness
Fruit shape
Fruit coloration
Taste
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.